goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Luna Minami Misbehaves at Universal Studios and Gets Grounded
''Luna Minami Misbehaves at Universal Studios and Gets Grounded ''is a grounded video out of Luna Minami, created by Sarah West. Plot Luna Minami wants to take Sonic to Universal Studios in Florida. Luna wants to ride on a big rollercoaster called Rip Ride Rockit, but the rollercoaster could make Sonic sick, so Sonic tells her that she should go to the Fievel's Playland area instead. But Luna caused a rampage at a part of Universal Studios, killing 20 people and injuring 10 people. Luna Minami got grounded until she can learn how to co-operate like Daniel Tiger by improving her very horrible and disgraceful grades throughout summer school and the rest of the 2018 to 2019 school year when things can't go her way. Transcript * (July 28, 2018) * Luna: Hey, Sonic. * Sonic: What is it, Luna? * Luna: Can we go to Universal Studios today? * Sonic: No. * Luna: But, Sonic, I'm bored. Let's go to Universal Studios! * Sonic: Luna, I said no. We're not going to Universal Studios today. I'm not in the mood to go to an amusement park. If you're bored, why not watch some TV or read a book? * Luna: Sonic, there's nothing good on TV, and I don't feel like reading. I feel like going to a local amusement park! * Sonic: Luna, for the last time, we're not going to an amusement park today. * Tails: Hey, Sonic, the TV's broken! * Sonic: Did you hear that, Luna? The TV is broken. That means we can go. * Luna: Yay! * (At Universal Studios) * Sonic: So, Luna, what do you want to do? * Luna: I want to go on the Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit rollercoaster. It looks so cool! * Sonic: No, Luna. We're not going on that ride. It looks way too fast and curvy for me. If I went on that ride, I might lose my lunch. * Luna: What? Are you kidding me? * Sonic: It's okay, Luna. How about we go to the Fievel's Playland area instead? It's got lots of fun activities that won't make us sick. It's also based on An American Tail, one of Don Bluth's most popular animated films of all time. * Luna: Why? * Sonic: Because, Luna, we're not going on the Rip Ride Rockit rollercoaster because it's way too fast for me. How about we go to Fievel's Playland instead? * Luna: (Shouty Guy's voice) NO! I DON'T WANT TO GO THERE BECAUSE AN AMERICAN TAIL IS A STUPID MOVIE! I WANT TO RIDE ON RIP RIDE AND ROCKIT AND THAT'S FINAL! * Luna: Luna, stop acting like a spoiled brat. We can either go to Fievel's Playland, or we can go back home. * Luna: (in Kidaroo's voice) THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA DESTROY THIS STUPID THEME PARK! * (Luna grabs her chainsaw and demolishes most of the rides. After Luna destroys Universal Studios, police cars arrive on the scene) * Sonic: Luna, you're in trouble now. Here come the police. * (The Florida State police officers and the U.S. Army see all the damage the Luna caused) * Florida State Police Officer: Holy moly, kid. Did you do all of that? * Luna: (shows her chainsaw) Yes, sir. I did. * Florida State Police Officer: Young lady, you should be ashamed of yourself. You know it's against the law for someone to use a chainsaw, or other dangerous weapons, at a public theme park. * Sonic: Luna, I've had it with you, young lady. I can't believe that you got us in trouble with the police. That's it! We're going home right now. And we're banned from going to Universal Studios until further notice. Get in the car before the police arrest us. * Luna: Noooooooooooooooo! * (In the car) * Luna: (Pinkie Pie's crying soundclip) * Sonic: Stop crying like Pinkie Pie, Luna. I told you if you kept acting up, you weren't getting anything at all. * Luna: But Sonic, I really wanted to go on the Rip Ride Rockit rollercoaster, but you said no and wanted to go to a stupid kiddie play area that's based on a stupid Don Bluth film. * Sonic: That's true, Luna. I just didn't want to puke my guts out after riding a really fast ride like that. That's why I decided that we should go somewhere that's a little tamer. I shouldn't have taken you to Universal Studios in the first place. * Luna: I get it now Sonic, and I'm really sorry. Can we at least go back and try Fievel's Playland? * Sonic: No! Absolutely not. We're still going home and that's final. When we get home, you're going to bed and I'll call Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates to come and pick you up for The Lion King again tomorrow! * (At home) * Amy Rose: You're in so much trouble Luna, you're grounded until you can co-operate like Daniel Tiger by improving your still failing and very horrible and disgraceful grades throughout summer school and the 2018 to 2019 school year when things can't go your way. Now go to bed and you will not have anything you love at all and we will call Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates to come and pick you up for The Lion King again tomorrow and you will be force to go to Disney World instead of Universal Studios from now on. * Luna: (Pinkie Pie's crying voice) * Sonic: Man, that Luna is such a horrible brat. She's one of the worst troublemakers I've ever had to deal with in the Vyond universe. * Amy Rose: I agree. She never learns her lesson keeps on adding fake, trash, garbage, rubbish, insulting, bullying, swearing and racist comments, does she? *Manic: Why don't we watch Moana on Blu-ray and we can eat Chicken McNuggets, Yogurt Parfait, French Fries, a large Coca Cola for you, a large Dr. Pepper for Me, and 2 chocolate chip cookies from McDonald's while Luna is sleeping until Christine Rabbit from Maple Town comes to babysit her? Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:2018 videos